


[Podfic] A Desperate Desire (complete, 2 parts)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Communication Failure, Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Spell Failure, all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Since the world didn't end Aziraphale has been hoping for things to move to the next level with Crowley. But every time he tries to get close, the demon seems to shy away. Aziraphale begins to think that maybe Crowley just isn't attracted to him that way. He decides, against his friend Anathema's advice, to try witchcraft as a way of making himself more confident, attractive, and desirable. It, of course, goes wrong, because the angel misses the footnote that warns him not to mix magic and alcohol.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to YouTube address)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Desperate Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373467) by [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi). 
  * Inspired by [A Desperate Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373467) by [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi). 



> Narrator note: This podfic is split into 2 parts, partially due to length and partially due to the second half of the story being *ahem* very NSFW. I am still working on the 2nd half, but as I have yet to publish an adult narration I am a bit apprehensive about doing so; any comments or suggestions or advice would be most welcome.

I had a lot of fun with this. IneffableToreshi / Tracy Tobin is an amazing writer, and I highly recommend her work. It is a joy to read.

Youtube Link:  
https://youtu.be/_ra7gJioDa8

[YouTube Hyperlink:Desperate Desire pt1](https://youtu.be/_ra7gJioDa8)

Google Drive Link:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/11NWzbrzp3DkXj3GDUmgosDnLLMp01-tc/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink:Desperate Desire pt1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11NWzbrzp3DkXj3GDUmgosDnLLMp01-tc/view?usp=sharing)

Please leave a comment to let us know what you think :)


	2. "A Desperate Desire" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING!! ADULT CONTENT (narrated sex scene). Please wear headphones, or be somewhere faaaaaar away from other people. ****  
> Part 2 of IneffableToreshi's "A Desperate Desire".Long in the making. Thank you for your patience and your kind, encouraging words.  
> Happy Valentine's Day to the World.

Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone! A big thank you to IneffableToreshi for letting me narrate her work. You all have asked for it (many, many times =^_^=), so here you have it: the smutty second part of “A Desperate Desire”. Please wear headphones, or listen to it in a place with no people around, and stay safe out there!

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Gywf93xtaHg7nmfU8h0WQbhaYcCyedp/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: DesperateDesire_Pt2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Gywf93xtaHg7nmfU8h0WQbhaYcCyedp/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/AbtLLDstWxU 

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: DesperateDesire_Pt2](https://youtu.be/AbtLLDstWxU)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
